1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to video cassette recorder systems and particularly to the timer preprogramming feature of video cassette recorders (VCRs) and to an apparatus and method for using encoded information to shorten the time required to perform timer preprogramming and an apparatus and method of embedding the decoding of the encoded information in a television receiver, video cassette recorder, cable box and satellite receiver.
2. Prior Art
The video cassette recorder (VCR) has a number of uses, including playing back of tapes filmed by a video camera, playing back of pre-recorded tapes, and recording and playing back of broadcast and cable television programs.
To record a television program in advance of viewing it, a two-step process is often used: (1) obtain the correct channel, date, time and length (CDTL) information from a television program guide, and (2) program this CDTL information into the VCR. Depending on the model, year and type of the VCR, the CDTL information can be programmed in various ways including: (i) pushing an appropriate sequence of keys in the console according to instructions contained in the user""s manual, (ii) pushing an appropriate sequence of keys in a remote hand-held control unit according to instructions contained in the user""s manual (remote programming), and (iii) executing a series of keystrokes in the remote hand-held control unit in response to a menu displayed on the television screen (on-screen programming). Other techniques for timer preprogramming have been suggested including: (iv) reading in certain bar-code information using a light pen (light pen programming), and (v) entering instructions through a computer or telephone modem. These various methods differ only in the physical means of specifying the information while the contents, being CDTL and certain power/clock/timer on-off commands are generally common although the detailed protocol can vary with different model VCRs. Methods (i) and (ii) described above can require up to 100 keystrokes, which has inhibited the free use of the timer preprogramming feature of VCRs. To alleviate this, new VCR models have included an xe2x80x9cOn-Screen Programmingxe2x80x9d feature, which permits remote input of CDTL information in response to a menu displayed on the television screen. Generally on screen programming of CDTL information requires an average of about 18 keystrokes, which is less than some of the prior methods but still rather substantial. Some of the other techniques such as (iv) above, require the use of special equipment such as a bar code reader.
In general the present state of the art suffers from a number of drawbacks. First, the procedure for setting the VCR to record in advance can be quite complex and confusing and difficult to learn; in fact, because of this many VCR owners shun using the timer preprogramming record feature. Second, the transcription of the CDTL information to the VCR is hardly ever error-free; in fact, many users of VCR""s timer preprogramming features express concern over the high incidence of programming errors. Third, even for experienced users, the process of entering a lengthy sequence of information on the channel, date, time and length of desired program can become tedious. Fourth, techniques such as reading in bar-code information or using a computer require special equipment. These drawbacks have created a serious impedance in the use of, a VCR as a recording device for television programs. The effect is that time shifting of programs has not become as popular as it once was thought it would be. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simpler system for effecting VCR timer preprogramming which will enable a user to take advantage of the recording feature of a VCR more fully and freely.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved system for the selection and entering of channel, date, time and length (CDTL) information required for timer preprogramming of a VCR which is substantially simpler, faster and less error-prone than present techniques. Another principal object of the invention is to provide televisions having an embedded capability for timer programming control.
In accordance with the invention, to program the timer preprogramming feature of a video system, there is an apparatus and method for using encoded video recorder/player timer preprogramming information. The purpose is to significantly reduce the number of keystrokes required to set up the timer preprogramming feature on a VCR. In accordance with this invention it is only necessary for the user to enter a code with 1 to 7 digits or more into the VCR. This can be done either remotely or locally at the VCR. Built into either the remote controller or the VCR is a decoding means which automatically converts the code into the proper CDTL programming information and activates the VCR to record a given television program with the corresponding channel, date, time and length. Generally multiple codes can be entered at one time for multiple program selections. The code can be printed in a television program guide in, advance and selected for use with a VCR or remote controller with the decoding means.
Another principal object of the invention is to embed the decoding means into a television. The television would then at the appropriate time distribute the proper commands to a VCR and a cable box to record the desired program. The user would use the television remote or controls on the television to enter the code that signifies the program to be recorded. The same television remote and controls on the television would also be used to perform normal television control functions, such as channel selection. When the codes are entered they are transmitted to the television and the decoder in the television, which decodes the codes into CDTL information and then the codes themselves and the CDTL information could be displayed xe2x80x9con screenxe2x80x9d so that the user can verify that the proper codes have been entered. Then at the appropriate time the television would transmit the proper commands to a VCR and a cable box, if necessary, to command the recording of the selected program. This control function can be carried out by using an infrared link by placing infrared transmitters on the television cabinet, preferably at the corners. The television circuitry would include the capability of storing or learning the infrared code protocols for the VCR and the cable box.
Another principal object of the invention is to embed the decoding means into various equipments associated with television, such as a video cassette recorder, cable box or satellite receiver. In any system the decoding means would only have to be present in one of the equipments, such as the cable box, which would then at the appropriate time distribute the proper commands to the other equipments such as a VCR and a satellite receiver to record the desired program. The user would use the television remote or controls on the equipment with the decoder to enter the code that signifies the program to be recorded. The same television remote would also be used to perform normal television control functions, such as channel selection. When the codes are entered they are transmitted to the equipment with the decoder, which decodes the codes into CDTL information. Then at the appropriate time the equipment with the decoder would transmit the proper commands to a the other equipment such as a VCR, satellite receiver and a cable box to command the recording of the selected program. This control function can be carried out by using an infrared link by coupling infrared transmitters on the equipment with the decoder. The infrared transmitter can be placed in a infrared dome on the equipment, mounted behind the front panel, attached to a mouse coupled via a cable to the equipment with the decoder with the mouse placed near the receiver, or attached to a stick on miniature mouse coupled via a cable to the equipment with the decoder with the miniature mouse attached to the device with the receiver. The equipment with the decoder would include the capability of storing or learning the infrared code protocols for the other equipment, such as a VCR, satellite receiver and a cable box.
Other objects and many of the attendant features of this invention will be more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed descriptions and considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference symbols designate like parts throughout the figures.